


Get out of here, Kid

by lynnkun



Series: Kuroko no Prompts [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we were hanging out with squad at the park and you decided to stick you fingers into the holes in the bench and get them stuck idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get out of here, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the video with the kid who got his fingers stuck in the bench at a shoe store or smthn i smh. Also this is part two to butter and lube. Hope you enjoy !!

The team of Shutoku were having a nice day at the park practicing at the local court when Takao gets his finger stuck in the bench. At first, everyone thinks its a joke until he asks someone if they have lube. 

"I'm calling Kuroko." Midorima says, pulling out his phone.

"What? Why?" Takao asks, laughing.

"Cause he is nearby and knowing Kagami and Aomine, has some lube." Midorima says, pushing up his glasses. Kuroko is there in a couple minutes with butter and lube. 

"Seriously, Takao-kun?" Kuroko asks, sighing as he pours the lube onto his fingers. Meanwhile, the entire Shutoku team is laughing there asses off and snapchatting the event. After a while of pulling, they give up. 

"We should probably call the fire department or something." Takao says, sitting back on the bench.

"They are on their way now." Midorima says, sighing. "You are such an idiot, you know that?" Midorima says.

"I get it!" Takao says, sighing in defeat. They can all hear sirens, and soon the fire department is there. They try to pull it out in multiple ways, but it aint budging. It is starting to get dark out. They carry the bench off the basketball court so people can play basketball. Eventually the fire department gives up and cuts the bench so he just has the metal surrounding his finger. After a bunch of careful cutting, Takao's finger is free, and everyone cheers.

"Get out of here, kid." The head of the fire department jokes. The ambulance that was there quickly gets vitals on him for whatever reason, and then is free to go home with a bill from the park owners.

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts you want me to do can be commented or leave an ask on tumblr, lynn-kun , or dm me on insta lynn_kun . All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
